Caught in My Web
by mastergoonmaster
Summary: Ezreal and his support, Taric, were running through the red team's jungle trying to escape the lost teamfight, when a certain someone catches them...


Ezreal and his support, Taric, were running through the red team's jungle trying to escape the lost teamfight.

"Damn it Ezreal, why'd you try to take their mid inhib!" Taric yelled, running as fast as he could.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry Taric. But now we're the only survivors left, we can't be yelling at each other!" responded Ezreal, "Maybe we should stop running and take her on, 1v2!"

"You know how fed she is, our jungler gave her way too many kills," stated Taric angrily. Just then, the two bot laners heard rustling from the nearby brush.

"Ah, she's right there!" Ezreal yelled.

"Stop being such a-" Taric was saying, until his face was sewn shut by the spray of webs that came from the brush, followed by more webs pinning his limbs to the nearby tree. Ezreal saw this and tried to arcane shift away, but a rope of webs flung at him, and it's caster pulled him closer.

"Ah, what do we have here?" Elise spoke seductively, "The two survivors of the teamfight, the little boy and his meat wall."

"I'm not a little-" Ezreal tried to argue, but Elise quickly silenced him with some more webs, then pinned his arms and legs next to Taric on the nearest tree.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I hurt your feelings, boy?" Elise asked jokingly. Ezreal and Taric tried to speak, but all that could be heard was muffled sound.

Elise walked up to Ezreal, and put her hand on his face. "You're quite cute Ezreal, with your innocent face and..." Elise stopped for a second to admire how attractive Ezreal really was, then said, "such toned lean muscle." She then violently ripped off Ezreal's shirt, exposing his slender yet attractive chest. Ezreal was protesting through the webs, but only his muffled complaints came out.

Elise then seductively brought her hand down to Ezreal's pants. "Oh dear, it looks like my hands have a mind of their own," Elise said teasingly, "My apologies, my dear." She then slowly unbuttoned the explorer's pants and pulled them down slightly, leaving only his underwear to cover his semi-erect bulge.

"Hmm," Elise laughed, "Am I turning you on, Ezreal?" Elise then shoved her busty chest into Ezreal's face as she pulled down his underwear and grabbed his dick.

"Ezreal, are you _enjoying_ this?" Elise asked with heavy seduction lathering her voice, "You naughty boy!" She could feel his member growing and hardening as she kept her gorgeous tits in Ezreal's face. Ezreal didn't want to indulge in the Spider Queen in front of Taric, but his instincts were taking over.

"Mmm, maybe I should give you a little reward for being here with me," Elise stated as she started to stroke Ezreal's hard cock.

Loud muffled moans could be heard from Ezreal, clearly showing that he was enjoying Elise's company. "Yes, moan for me explorer, you know you enjoy it," Elise commanded. Ezreal couldn't control himself. The combination of Elise's attractive body all over him combined with her stroking him off made him go insane with euphoria.

Over on the tree next to the one Ezreal was pinned to, Taric was watching his AD carry enjoying Elise's company. As Taric watched, he noticed Elise's firm, curvy ass sticking up, like she was trying to seduce him and Ezreal at the same time, turning him on. Just then, Taric saw Elise's head turn towards him, and he jerked his neck away so she wouldn't know he was interested.

"My my, how perverted of you Taric," Elise stated, "Maybe you'd like some time with me too?"

Taric's thoughts argued in his mind, 'Maybe I do... But she's the enemy!... So what, she's so damn sexy...' But it was too late, she was already making her move, seductively walking closer to Taric.

"Mmm," Elise moaned, as she leaned into Taric's face and whispered, "You have a lot more muscle than your friend over there, this should be fun."

She then undid his shirt, fully exposing his ripped chest and six-pack abs. "Yes, I think I deserve a little treat," Elise murmured. She placed her hands on his crotch and started to rub his member through his pants. As she did this with one hand, she used the other to pull down Taric's pants, fully exposing Taric's large, hard cock.

Elise's face lit up with sexual satisfaction, "Oh my, I've never seen one this big before," Taric's appearance alone overtook Elise as she got down on her knees and started to suck on Taric's meaty member.

The Spider Queen used one hand to stroke Taric's large dick as she sucked on it viciously. Ezreal watched from behind, wishing that she would do the same to him. Her curvy ass was waving in the air as she made Taric's member go deeper and deeper into her wet throat.

Loud yet silenced moans could be heard from Taric as his nerves down below betrayed him. He didn't want Ezreal, or anyone for that matter, to be seeing him in this especially vulnerable state, but he couldn't help it.

Meanwhile, Elise's hormone levels were out of control, and she finally stopped sucking off Taric. "This won't cut it anymore," Elise yelled violently, "Fuck me, fuck me as hard as you can!"

The Spider Queen got on all fours, turned herself around, and slowly backed her pussy into Taric's large cock.

"Ermm," Elise moaned, wincing in pain as she forced Taric to penetrate her. She then backed her ass in and out, slowly increasing the speed as she got used to Taric's massive member widening her.

This made Taric insanely horny as he watched Elise's firm ass jiggle as she slammed it against him. He knew he wasn't going to last much longer like this.

"Mmm, ohhhh fuck yes!" Elise squealed as she continued to ride Taric. Her juices were starting to spill from her succulent walls onto Taric's fully erect dick.

"Mmm, mmm!" Taric moaned through the webs encasing his mouth. As Taric and Elise got closer and closer to reaching their climaxes, Ezreal wished he could at least stroke himself off as he watched.

It seemed that Elise read his mind, because she then shot a rope of webs at him, ripping him off of the tree and bringing him next to her. She restrained his limbs to the ground next to her, and started to lick his cock as she pushed Taric's deeper and deeper inside her.

"Ahhhhh, mmmm!" Elise moaned as she sucked Ezreal's dick, "Fill me with your juices, boys!" She started riding Taric's meat even faster now, her succulent pink walls getting fully filled by his massive member. Elise's saliva ran down Ezreal's cock as she ferociously pleased him.

Elise put one of her hands on Ezreal's erection and started to stroke it rapidly as she sucked him harder. "Mmmph, mmm!" Ezreal exclaimed, as he shot his load into Elise's mouth. She swallowed it and teased, "Mmm, you taste nice, explorer," As she continued to ride Taric, knowing that her climax was coming soon.

"Mmm, mmm, fuckkkk!" Elise moaned loudly. Her seductive sounds made Taric extremely horny.

"Ern, mmm!" Taric moaned through the webs, ejaculating right into Elise's sweet sugary walls. A second after, Elise's juices spilled out of her wet treasure, covering Taric's satisfied dick.

Elise then got up on her feet, smiled, and said, "Thanks for the entertainment boys, and the win," as the blue team's nexus was destroyed by Elise's teammates.


End file.
